A la place
by Chibi Mow
Summary: RyoPi. Ryo force Yamapi à regarder un film d'horreur.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : A la place

Résumé : Ryo force Yamapi à regarder un film d'horreur.

Note : Je sais, il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais bon… J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

A la place

Le salon était plongé dans le noir jusqu'à ce que Nishikido Ryo appuie sur l'un des boutons de la télécommande allumant la télévision.

_ T'es sûr de ton choix ?

_ Certain.

Appuyant sur un autre bouton, le Kanjani lança le film qu'il avait précédemment insérer dans le lecteur DVD. Un cri sortant des enceintes de l'écran résonna dans toute la pièce faisant frissonner Yamashita Tomohisa qui se reprocha encore un peu de son aîné.

_ Tu veux vraiment pas choisir un autre film ?

_ J'ai dû me taper ton film romantico-barbant la dernière fois alors cette fois Je décide et Tu subis.

_ Oui mais,… Un film d'horreur ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres du plus vieux alors qu'il lançait la lecture du film. Déposant la télécommande le plus loin possible de son amant, Nishikido attira Yamashita contre lui gardant l'un de ses bras autour de ses épaules.

_ Tu es vraiment sûr de ton choix ?

_ Certain.

_ Si tu fais des cauchemars cette nuit je ne consolerais pas.

Un rire passa les lèvres de Ryo alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur la tempe de son cadet qui se calla un peu plus contre lui.

Le générique de début terminait tout juste que déjà Yamapi cherchait la télécommande des yeux.

_ Tu veux pas mettre pause ?

_ Quoi déjà ?

_ Je… Je voulais… Aller chercher quelque chose à grignoter. Parce qu'on ne peut pas regarder un film sans manger, hein ?

Le sourire du Kanjani ne pouvait pas être plus grand lorsqu'il regarda Tomohisa se lever rapidement pour se rendre à la cuisine. Le bruit des différents placards qu'on ouvrait et fermait fit rire Ryo qui ne pu s'empêcher de se lever pour rejoindre son amant.

_ Tu as perdu les chips ?

_ Je regardais si on ne pouvait pas trouver quelque d'autre.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux trouver d'autre ?

_ Du sucré ? J'ai envie de bonbons.

_ Il n'y a jamais eu de bonbons dans cette maison.

_ On devrait aller en acheter alors.

Attrapant le poignet de son cadet qui se dirigeait déjà vers la porte d'entrée, Nishikido l'empêcha de quitter la pièce.

_ Pi. Ce n'est qu'un film.

_ Je sais mais…

_ Mais tu flippe comme une fillette.

_ Je me passerais de tes moqueries.

_ J'arrête de me moquer si, tu viens t'asseoir avec moi dans ce canapé et que tu regarde ce film jusqu'à la fin, sans l'arrêter une seule fois de plus.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Yamashita alors que son regard passait de la porte d'entrée au canapé avant de s'arrêter sur le visage de Ryo.

_ Mais… Ce film là ? Vraiment ?

Hochant la tête sans quitter son amant des yeux, Nishikido déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ Je te protègerais des grands méchants fantômes.

_ Comme si tu pouvais.

Attrapant la main de Yamapi dans la sienne, Ryo l'emmena jusqu'au canapé avant de relancer le film. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, Tomohisa était de nouveau blotti dans les bras de son aîné cachant son visage dans son T-shirt.

Lorsque la première apparition inexplicable eu lieu, le Kanjani resserra ses bras autour du corps tremblant de peur de Yamashita.

_ Je te déteste.

_ Tu dis ça maintenant mais quand le film sera fini tu changeras d'avis.

Un nouveau soupir traversa les lèvres de Yamapi avant qu'il ne s'installa sur les genoux de son aîné.

_ Ca ne marchera pas.

_ Vraiment ?

Un léger coup de bassin plus tard, Tomohisa avait toute l'attention de Ryo.

_ Alors ?

_ Alors quoi ?

_ On le continue ce film ?

_ Quel film ?

Le sourire qui étira les lèvres de Yamashita fut tellement joyeux que Nishikido ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Se rapprochant un peu plus de son aîné, Yamapi laissa le Kanjani lui retirer son T-shirt avant de faire de même.

C'est au moment où Ryo commençait à détacher son pantalon qu'un cri résonna dans la pièce attirant son attention sur la télévision.

_ Ah non ! On a loupé l'un des meilleurs moments.

Prenant les hanches de Tomohisa entre ses mains, Nishikido le replaça sur le canapé pour se concentrer de nouveau sur le film faisant soupirer le plus jeune.

_ Tu préfère le film à moi ?

_ Non mais… Toi je peux t'avoir après le film.

_ Tu peux toujours rêver.

Croisant ses bras sur son torse, Yamapi commença à bouder mais une nouvelle apparition le força à se rapprocher de nouveau de Ryo. Les films d'horreur n'étaient vraiment pas son truc.

_ J'arrive pas à croire que le grand Yamashita Tomohisa, ancien leader des News, soit mort de trouille devant un stupide film d'horreur.

_ Tu fais juste pour me rabaisser ? Avoue !

_ Admets que je suis mieux que toi et peut-être que j'arrêterais le film.

_ Je n'ai jamais eu un égo aussi sur dimensionner que le tien.

_ Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça ?

_ Que j'admettrais tout ce que tu veux tant que t'arrête ce stupide film.

Un sourire pervers se dessina sur les lèvres de Nishikido avant qu'il ne se tourne, télécommande en main, vers son cadet.

_ Donc, si je te dis que j'arrêterais le film si tu accepte de me laisser m'occuper de ton corps de rêve, tu me laisseras faire ce que je veux de toi toute la nuit ?

_ Là, faut que je réfléchisse.

_ Quoi ? Tu préfère regarder le film plutôt que de passer une nuit de rêve avec moi ?

Le sourire de Yamashita s'agrandit alors qu'il se rapprochait de son amant assez près pour que son souffle caresse ses lèvres. La langue de Nishikido humidifia ses lèvres augmentant le sourire de Yamapi avant que ce dernier ne se recule.

_ Je crois oui.

_ Alors là, je suis choqué. Tu refuse de coucher avec moi ?

_ Toute la nuit ? Oui. Mais une seule fois, ou peut-être, deux, il y a moyen de moyenner.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Ryo au moment où le meilleur ami du héro se faisait tuer par le méchant dans le film faisant sursauter Tomohisa qui se rapprocha de nouveau de son aîné.

_ Trois fois.

_ Parce que tu pense vraiment que je vais négocier alors qu'il ne reste que le héro de vivant et que le film va finir dans moins de dix minutes ?

_ Je peux mettre 'pause' négocier et relancer le film.

_ Je ne négocie pas avec les terroristes.

_ Terroriste ?

Un nouveau cri retentit dans la pièce signant les derniers instants du méchant vilain fantôme qui fit passer une grimace de dégoût sur le visage du plus jeune. Puis la jolie fin heureuse pendant laquelle le héro nouvellement seul au monde faisait la fête heureux d'être vivant et Ryo soupira. Le clifhanger passa puis Yamashita adressa un immense sourire à son aîné.

_ Tu as tout fait pour détourner mon attention du film pour ne pas avoir à le regarder.

_ Ah bon ? Je pensais que ça ne te gênais pas que je parle un peu.

_ Un peu ?

Le sourire de Tomohisa s'étira un peu plus avant qu'il ne reprenne sa place sur les genoux de son aîné.

_ Je peux quand même me faire pardonner. Au moins une fois.

_ Seulement une ?

_ Si t'es vraiment doué…

_ Parce que j'ai déjà été nul ?

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Yamapi avant qu'il ne se penche pour embrasser son aîné.

_ Je disais donc… Puisque tu es doué, peut-être que j'accepterais une 2ème fois.

_ T'es vraiment dur en négociation.

_ On peut aussi aller simplement ce coucher.

_ Oh que non !

Soulevant Tomohisa, Ryo l'emmena jusqu'au lit avant de s'installer au dessus de lui.

_ Puisque je n'ai pas eu le droit à mon film d'horreur, je veux un film porno à la place.

Fin

Je sais, j'aurais pu vous écrire un lemon mais, à force, vous devriez connaître mon point de vue sur les lemons depuis le temps. Les lemons, c'est bien, quand c'est rare. Quand il y en a trop c'est mal. Et c'est surtout très très dur à écrire. Mais je vous en ferais un quand j'aurais le courage.

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi.


End file.
